The Best Laid Plans of Witches and Slayers
by Frostybyte
Summary: BtVS and HP crossover. Buffy, Spike, and the Scoobies land in England with the HP gang. Set after season six's Once More, With Feeling and the fourth HP book.


**Title: The Best Laid Plans of Witches And Slayers**

**Author: Frostybyte**

**Beta: Neilie**

**Chapter Title: That Night You Just Can't Remember**

**Dedication: Kudos to Neilie, for writing Spike's memory!**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Of course I don't, Joss Whedon does. I don't own Harry Potter either, JK Rowling does.**

**Note: This story takes place right after season six's Once More With Feeling and book four of Harry Potter.**

**This is a Harry Potter/Buffy crossover fic.**

**Pairings to come, but WILL be Spike/Buffy.  
**

* * *

**Chapter One: That Night You Just Can't Remember  
**

**_"'Luna' she repeated softly, more to herself than me. 'Appropriate, wouldn't you say? A girl who can only be seen by moonlight?'"_-"Luna" by Julie Anne Peters  
**

* * *

_**London, England**_

_**1886**_

"_Aw, bugger."_

_Another burst of sapphire energy threw William into wall behind him. "Not again, you bleedin' bastards…" he trailed off, lunging at the woman who was managing to beat him in this fight. The woman had curly blonde hair and brown robes, pointing what looked to be like a stick between William's now yellow-green eyes._

"_You're a menace to this world, vampire. Be gone!" she shrieked, and he felt two invisible hands clasp around his throat. For a moment he struggled and then let go, rolling his eyes._

"_You do know that doesn't work, right? I don't breathe, you slag!" he announced, chuckling and struggling to break free from the invisible grasp._

"_Yes, but it will manage to pin you down quite nicely while I stake you," another woman, this one with long black hair and sparkling black robes said, holding a thing stick in one hand and a stake in the other._

"_Oh…bullocks…" William mumbled as he realized that in the next few seconds, he'd be a big pile of ash. However, as he kept struggling, trying to break free, the grip around his throat suddenly loosened and he fell to the ground._

"_Wha-" the woman who was holding him to the wall looked down at her abdomen, only to see a hand popping out from it. The hand retreated, and the woman fell to the ground. The raven-haired woman looked to be in shock._

_William sighed as he saw to whom the arm belonged to. "Great, it's you," he said, managing to stand up as he glared at both the other woman and Angelus, who was standing right in front of him._

"_That's the kind of thanks I get, isn't it?" Angelus asked, a wry smile on his face. He turned to the woman and cocked his head to the side. "Don't you think he should be a wee more grateful?" he threw his head back and laughed. "Of course, you should be the grateful one. If he wasn't having a slight day off," Angelus turned to give a direct stare at William, who was mumbling and twitching, as if wanting to jump at the woman and murder her right there. Angelus turned back to look at the woman and finished his sentence, "William here would be shoving your head on a railroad spike right about…now…"_

"_Oooh, another pretty little gem to snatch from its secure pocket?" a female voice was heard from across the alleyway._

"_I think so, Dru. But it looks like our boys are havin' a bit of trouble," Darla, who appeared next to Drusilla commented. A strange look crossed Drusilla's face as she turned her head to look at the ebony-covered woman that Angelus was standing next to._

"_That's a slayer…" Drusilla trailed off as wide grin spread across her face. _

_All three of the other vampires' eyes widened, and Angelus then smiled. "A slayer, huh? Haven't encountered one of those in a while…this is going to be-" Before he could finish his sentence, the woman had kicked him in the face._

"_You talk too much," she raised the thin stick that had been in her left hand. "Mors," she whispered, as a thick black smoke enshrouded the four vampires._

"_You're a stupid, little girl, aren't you, slayer?" Angelus growled, obviously irritated, but nonetheless making his way through the fog. "A death spell won't affect us, we're already-" he stopped talking as the quartet realized that the slayer had fled._

_William wiped his face, the bumps in his forehead leaving to show his normal features again. He blew his light brown hair out of his blue eyes as he kicked the body of the blonde woman out of his way. "That little coward. Too scared to fight all of us, is she? Well, she better-"_

"_Shut your trap, Spike," Angelus spat. "She knew she was going to get killed, so she ran. Survival isn't cowardice, it's smart. You might want to try it some time before you turn into dust," he continued. "But soon we're going to meet up with the slayer again, and we'll kill her, won't we, girls?" he turned to Drusilla and Darla, both of whom nodded._

"_Ah, a tight little toy to have a bout with," Drusilla commented, and Darla unsurely smiled at her, a look of confusion on her face at the other female vampire's comment._

_William scoffed, kicking the corpse of the unnamed woman again. "That slayer better watch out for me…" he growled, and then turned to face Angelus. "What was it holding me back, anyway?" he asked._

_Angelus raised a questioning eyebrow. "You've been a vampire for what, four years now, is that right? And you still haven't figured it out?"_

"_Figured out what?"_

"_There are more kinds of magic than just vampires, William," Darla said, and Drusilla nodded._

"_Shiny, beautiful stars in a purple sky," she added._

"_Well, I know that. There was that demon last week who was trying to suck our blood, of all things," he said, and Angelus shook his head._

"_You idiot. Witches, wizards…that sort of thing. Humans gifted with magical powers," Angelus informed him, and William eyebrows raised._

"_Well, I'll be," William said. "That's the kind of thing that you read in storybooks, in'nit?" _

_Angelus sighed and folded his arms. "This is a storybook, William. The slayer, witches, wizards, demons. They're all real. And you're right in the middle of them."_

_Darla giggled, and then a stern look crossed her face as she seemed to realize something. "This new slayer…she seems to be a slayer and a witch…how is that possible?" she asked._

"_After a while you find that anything in this world is possible," Angelus answered, and it was Drusilla's turn to giggle._

"_Apologies, apologies, audience…" she mumbled, smiling and walking to William, who put his arm around her._

"_Well, it's time to get us some slayer, isn't it?" William smiled, licking his bloody teeth._

"_I believe it is," Angelus agreed, and the four of them walked out of the alleyway, leaving the dead body of the blonde woman behind, gathering bugs and dust._

_The scene changed, to a pretty blond girl making her way home in the dark. William was following her, trying to get her alone. Of course, William would never do something as uncouth as raping a girl, but he wasn't completely in control of himself. He tackled the girl, landing on top of her._

"_Hello, love. Remember me? That 'sad, little boy' you refused to dance with last night?" William's eyes were possessed by the demon inside him, glowing red._

"_What…what do you want?"_

"_Why, the same thing as last night." He reached out his recently procured hand to the girl. "You."_

* * *

Bathed in moonlight, the vampire named Spike woke up with a start, before falling back into his coffin. "Bloody hell. What was that?" 

Buffy Summers walked through the cemetery, doing her nightly rounds. Hearing a noise behind her, she swung around, coming face to face with a familiar blonde vampire. She put the hand holding the stake down to her side, then turned around and walked away.

"Can we talk?" Spike called after her.

"Vocal-chord wise, yes. With each other? No."

"We need to talk."

Buffy sighed and turned to look at him.

"About what, Spike? Why I kissed you? I could plead insanity, but that wouldn't go anywhere with you, I don't think."

"Well, actually…I need to ask a favor."

"Uh huh." Buffy resumed walking. "Give me three—no, actually, give me _one_ good reason I should help you."

Spike fidgeted with his leather duster. "I…saved you life?"

Buffy rolled her eyes, a look of annoyance pasted on her face. "Okay, fine. What do you need?"

"Uh…mostly I need Red's help…"

"Willow? Well, sure, be my guest. Why don't you ask her?"

"Somehow I don't think your Scoobies are all that anxious to help me," he responded, impatience and frustration evident in his tone.

"Well, then, I guess that's too bad for you," she responded, before walking away.

* * *

_**Poll:**_

_**Do you watch the CW and if you do what is your favorite show?**_


End file.
